


Monster

by Maluucious



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Character Turned Into Vampire, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae is Whipped, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric, One Shot, Romance, Vampires, jacob is a pureblood, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious
Summary: "Next time you want to isolate yourself from the world, don't forget that I'll always be by your side, idiot."tw ; mention of blood/vampires
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luminee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/gifts).



> HIIIII IT'S BEEN A WHILE!   
> Happy New Year kittens and puppies! <3   
> It wasn't planned, like AT ALL, but I guess things happened and... this milcob happened, mostly thanks to Luminee who desperately needs some hehe   
> Hope you like it !!! 
> 
> don't hesitate to follow me on twitter!! (@topazionmoon)

"Don't leave me."

The blonde turned his head towards him. As the moon watched over them on this rooftop, the wind played with his bleached locks, and Hyunjae could only gulp at the sight.

"Please," he reiterated.

The blurred lights of the city drew the outline of the slender figure with red and gold, shining as bright as the ruby pupils staring back at him. Hyunjae tried to get up before a harrowing feeling ripped through his stomach. His wound wasn't recovering soon enough. Yet, he didn't want to let the boy go.

"You should feed yourself," the blonde boy sighed, "otherwise your body won't be able to get over the pain."

A tear rolled down Hyunjae's cheek.

"I don't want to."

Jacob turned completely to face him, yet he couldn't move. His wound was too deep to stand. He didn't go easy on him.

"You're an idiot," Jacob shrugged in defeat. "People like us can't survive without blood. But you prefer to play the role of a stupid human jock, and you dare to think you're better than us because you're starving?"

The words were sharp, painful, and Hyunjae held back a sob. Far from the soft voice that had always been a lullaby to his ears, far from the delicate figure he thought he was able to protect, Jacob had revealed to be way stronger than he was. Fiercer, too.

That was his fault, for not accepting his nature. After the transplant, he had felt so lonely. He had discovered a world that didn't accept him and had been kicked out of his comfortable life. He had become a monster. That's what he repeated himself as he was starving. No, he wouldn't give in to his urges.

But, as he watched the blonde who was putting his hood back on, his dark scarf hiding half his face already, the edge of it flying around him, he wondered. He was sure he was becoming something that should exist. Something horrible. Then, why did Jacob, who was like him, looked like an angel in disguise under the moon? How was that possible?

Without any words, the latter put his hands back in his pocket and began to walk towards the door, visibly accepting Hyunjae's decision of not eating. He couldn't do more, not without him agreeing beforehand. That would be stupid. Hyunjae knew this was how the other thought: even if he wanted to save someone, would it be worth it if this person didn't want to be saved? Jacob always made sure to follow people's wishes. Unlike the brown-haired, who always felt like forcing his way onto others. Damnit, the blonde even had to come and fight for him because he was a dumbass who couldn't defend himself.

"You act as if I should survive," he murmured, biting the inside of his cheek to hold back his shivers.

"Why shouldn't you?"

The other's voice was low, delicate, a hundred miles away from the harsh sound that had stabbed him a few minutes prior. As always, it sent a wave of warmth on Hyunjae's skin.

"I'm not like you," he sighed. He knew Jacob was looking at him, he could feel the intense ruby gaze.

"Do you think so?"

"Are you stupid?" Hyunjae grumbled. "I was born human. I was born like one of your prey. Now that I received the transplant, I'm just a monster."

He let his tears run down, burning the skin that had been cooled down by the night breeze. His sobs were painful, awakening the wound on his torso. It was a world he thought he would never know anything about.

Behind him, he heard some quick steps and fear paralyzed him before he realized Jacob had moved to squat in front of him. His pale fingers delicately ran over Hyunjae's jaw, slowly making him look up to him as a shiver shook the injured boy. Hyunjae could nearly see himself in the reflection of the red eyes, seeing by himself the crimson color shining on his own face. This vision itself was enough to frighten him. Yet, Jacob didn't move, neither did he let him look down. He looked at him like he was a painting, a masterpiece he had just discovered in the corner of a museum, hidden for only expert eyes to see, his soft gaze losing Hyunjae who didn't understand the fondness behind it.

"You're an idiot, Hyunjae," the other whispered.

"I know," a soft and painful chuckle broke the tension between them. Jacob's lips twitched, a discreet smile now visible as he put his scarf around Hyunjae's neck. The move scared the brown-haired for a second, but the other shook his head as a silent answer. "Don't worry. I can control my eyes, unlike you. I was born like that, remember?"

Hyunjae nodded slightly. Obviously, he couldn't do the same.

"But if the police see you…"

Jacob shrugged.

"Trust me, for once."

The silence grew again, the blonde not letting go of his face. He seemed thoughtful, searching for an answer in the despaired gaze facing him.

"Do you think I'm a monster too?"

The question was simple. Direct. Efficient.

Did he think Jacob was a monster? No, he guessed not. Since the first time their paths had crossed in the campus library, he had always been mesmerized by the pure boy he would refer to as an angel. At that time, his best friends and his little brother would often make fun of him for staring at the blonde when his mind was wandering.

He had always felt this pull towards him. Even if he had never really understood it, he had craved for the smile that seemed to hold more secrets than any safe. He had wondered if he was the only one guessing the shadow of sadness behind the sparkles of a pure gaze. It may have been because of that. He, the idiot who could do nothing but mess around others to make them laugh, had started to give up on his training to spend time in the library. Not that he worked more. He just liked to spend afternoons beside Jacob, head resting on his crossed arms, either napping or gazing at the blonde, who always seemed unfazed by his presence. With time, he had warmed up to him. Hyunjae had been able to see the dagger behind the delicate flower.

Now, he could see it even clearer. Before becoming this half-and-half experiment, he was just some random prey. He, who was used to considering himself strong, had abruptly learned how the innocent and always-smiling boy could crush him in a second. He had learned fear and disgust.

Had he been scared by Jacob, the first time he had seen the crimson eyes, shining under the bleached locks, and the stains left by blood on the corner of his lips? Yes. He had been terrified.

However, with weeks passing by after the transplant, as he was suffering from starvation, he also learned that living with humans was a choice. Letting them live, treating them as equals weren't the usual disguise, to Jacob it was just the way he wanted to live. Behind the strength of a pure-blood lay the peacefulness of a curious boy. A boy who had chosen to stay by his side, even if he disagreed with what Hyunjae was doing to himself.

"No."

Simple question, simple answer. That was all that was needed. Everything Jacob needed to hear, considering the shimmer in his eyes now turned back to an obsidian black, everything Hyunjae needed to say, lost in his fears and doubts. He was scared of letting go, scared of who he was. Yet, with Jacob by his side, he felt less frightened than he had been in weeks.

Jacob finally let go of his face to support him and help him stand, ignoring his hiss.

"Good, because I prefer when you feel comfortable enough to be the dumbass you are," the blonde smirked.

Hyunjae chortled.

They walked downstairs, with difficulty, but made it safely to the entrance, where Jacob installed him on the passenger seat of his car. His body was starting to recover slowly. Too slowly, but that was only his fault.

"You're right," Jacob started again as he joined the busy traffic of a Friday night, "you were human. We're not the same, in some way. However, if you don't see me as a monster, me who is a pureblood, then why should you think like that about yourself? It's not like you chose this transplant. The Doctors did."

Hyunjae let his fingers play with his stained sweatshirt, where the name of the basketball team was disappearing behind the blood. A simple look on the cloth made him nod slowly.

"I guess that, if we were the same, I wouldn't even be able to drive with a passenger covered in blood," he chuckled softly, eyeing on the blood who couldn't hold back an amused grin. "How do you do that? How do you control yourself?"

Jacob threw a playful gaze at him as if his question was funny.

"First, because I've trained for it. Second, because you don't eventually smell like a human anymore. That helps too."

His tone was light as if they were discussing the weather. He was at ease, pleasant and soft, but it only made Hyunjae look down. True. He wasn't human anymore.

Jacob seemed to notice his change and reached out to softly rub his free hand on Hyunjae's thigh in a quick yet comforting move. The brown-haired shyly looked at him, still in awe in front of this gentle smile. Unlike him, who usually played the confident boy to hide his insecurities, Jacob was strong and confident about everything, even about his failures. He was like a sun only shining for him.

Holding back a sob, Hyunjae's voice trembled.

"Why do you help me, 'Cob? I'm just a freaking half-and-half, not even your own kin want me considering they just attacked me. You could give me to the police."

"You're so dramatic!" Jacob playfully rolled his eyes. To him, it didn't seem to matter that others had taken Hyunjae as a target. Or, if it did, he hid it too well. "You act as if you have nothing anymore, which isn't true."

"Wh-"

"I'm not done, playboy," the blonde chuckled, making him blush because of the nickname, before his voice turned low, serious, which was a rare sight considering how lighthearted Jacob usually was. "I can only guess how traumatizing your life is getting, it's true. You, who only heard about creatures living from blood on the TV or from the cops who like to torture us, you entered a world I guess you wish you'd have never known more about. However, you're not alone, Hyunjae. How do you think I found you tonight? And spoiler alert, it's not with your blood even if yours has a really strong smell."

Hyunjae listened quietly, before shaking his head in unknown. In the heat of the moment, he didn't even question how Jacob had reached him, too busy hating on himself.

"You're a terrible liar, so your brother came to me."

"Eric?! Is he alright?!" Hyunjae nearly screamed, agitated himself all of a sudden. His wound made itself known again, making him groan. Beside him, Jacob continued to drive, chuckling.

"Calm down, do I look like someone who would take your brother as my meal?"

Hyunjae raised a skeptical eyebrow in a more playful way when he realized who he was talking to.

"Hey!"

Jacob looked offended for a second, before rolling his eyes so high that Hyunjae thought he would never get to see the particular pearls again. He finally sighed, looking through the window as they entered a small path.

"I didn't know he guessed."

"Eric is quick-witted. Plus, he's worried about his brother. It turns out he already knew about me since his entrance into college. Surprisingly, you two can be such idiots when your little one is a one-of-a-kind Sherlock," Jacob added with a scoff.

He stopped the car and Hyunjae finally realized he didn't even know where they were. In front of them, the lights were turned on in a small house, slightly away from the center of the town.

"Where-"

"My home."

He was opening the door, stopping his move to turn and look at Jacob. He blushed when he realized the latter was already staring at him, always with this half-fond half-amused smile. Instinctively, he knew he didn't have to question him to have an answer, yet multiple ones were crashing in his mind. Especially now that his senses, enhanced by his starvation, felt two specific smells outside.

Jacob's hand rested on his for what could have been an eternity but felt like a second.

"You're going to stay here until you recover fully if you accept. I can help you and teach you how to control yourself for now, but first, you need to feed yourself."

A horrific shiver shook Hyunjae down and it took him less than a second to look at Jacob with puppy eyes. The blond chortled, squeezing his hand.

"Don't worry, you won't hurt anyone."

"Then why do I feel Eric's and Juyeon's smell outside?" he whispered.

Jacob smiled softly.

"You think you're alone but you should never forget it's not the case. Your best friend drove Eric to my house. They are waiting for you inside and, before you ask, I feel like your brother has already talked to Mr Perfect-Playboy that is your friend."

Hyunjae bit his lip. Was he worried? Hell yeah. After the operation, he had avoided his childhood friend, as well as his brother. He had been so scared of hurting them that, when he had seen them again, an invisible wall had been built. Them, side by side, and him on another hand, lonely. Which could, in fact, not be the truth considering the delicate presence of Jacob near him.

"Then, how are you going to feed me?"

"You're going to take my blood instead."

Saying he would have fallen if he wasn't already sitting was an understatement.

"Excuse me, what in hell?"

The blonde looked at the house before his eyes met Hyunjae again, and the latter noticed the crimson red spreading on his irises.

"It'll be more efficient for you to heal."

"That's not a reason!"

Jacob tilted his head on the side, like a puppy, the pale skin of his neck exposed.

"It is? I don't mind if it's you."

Hyunjae was a blushing mess at this point, the heat making him forget about the pain. How would someone say things like this and stay unfazed? How was that possible when he couldn't even hold Jacob's stare without melting?

Before he could even talk again, the other cut him off. His fingers came to hold his jaw the way they did on that rooftop, directing his face for their eyes to meet instead of letting the blushing boy escape his gaze. The touch was soft, fresh against his burning skin.

"Next time you want to isolate yourself from the world, don't forget that I'll always be by your side, idiot."

For a second, Hyunjae thought he had dreamed the delicate touch of Jacob's lips against his, like the touch of a butterfly, and every inch of his body only wanted to move forward, to capture them again. Yet, Jacob escaped by getting out, circling the car to help him again, a mischievous look on his face.

"We shouldn't make your guests wait too long. I have to tend your wounds too," he smiled.

Hyunjae pouted, yet he let the blonde support him.

"I've never wanted my brother to leave early as much as today," he mumbled, sulking, which made the other laugh.

*

"Don't leave," the brown-haired sighed, head hidden in the warmth of the sheets.

"I have a sense of déjà-vu," Jacob chortled. "I'm just going to take a shower, idiot."

Hyunjae could try to look like an abandoned puppy as long as he wanted, he knew it was vain the moment Jacob escaped the bed. He took a moment to look over the slightly purple and red bruises left on his skin, unveiled once the fabric slide across it. A soft smile stretched Hyunjae's lips before he yawned. After the operation, his sight had become clearer, as every other sense had solidified themselves, and, for the first time, he wanted to thank it. Thanks to that, he could perceive every beauty mark on the blonde's skin, every scar, every tint of pink when he thought he could hide it. Well, he could still do better than Hyunjae who was still an obvious mess around him.

The boy finally stood up to stretch, feeling the soreness of his limbs. His wound was nearly fully healed by now. Therefore, Jacob had decided to train him, along with Kevin who also lived there, even though the boy playfully teased him more than anything.

He quickly put on some pajamas that he didn't even know if they were his or Jacob's and made his way down to the kitchen, craving for a coffee. Human food didn't affect him anymore, but caffeine still had some great effect on his awakening every morning.

"You could do an effort to be more subtle, you two," a voice made him jump and he entered the room to see Eric eating an apple while playing on his phone. "You're even wearing his clothes. Disgusting."

He ruffled his brother's hair while rolling his eyes, yet he couldn't hold back the heat warming up his cheeks.

"See who's talking, you have the ugliest crush on my best friend, egg head."

Eric nearly choked on his fruit, making Hyunjae laugh. The younger tried to defend himself while he just hummed in response, taking a huge mug of coffee.

When he first got there, on that night, a week ago, Juyeon and Eric were waiting in the hallway. After Jacob had healed him and fed him, much to Hyunjae's complaints at first, they had had no choice but to talk. As he had thought, he had smelt fear around Juyeon. But the boy had surprised him, coming back on the next day with the want to chill in front of Netflix with him.

_"Scared or not, you're my best friend. Obviously, I was shocked, I thought you were hating me because of your brother. Who will kill me if I react badly, by the way."_

Hyunjae smiled at the thought of what Juyeon had told him that day. Whereas he had been honest about his feelings, the youngest had crossed his arms with a victorious smile, teasing Hyunjae for not knowing how to lie or hide anything.

"Why are you smiling? Am I that pretty?"

"Don't forget you've been adopted, egg head."

"This explains why I'm the prettiest, then."

Hyunjae laughed and tried to slowly throw another apple at him, before pouting. Slowly to him didn't mean slow for his brother anymore. Thankfully, Eric had always been good to dodge.

"Don't you have class today?" he drank the warm liquid, unfazed by the lack of taste. He was getting used to it, sadly.

"Juyeon said he would pick me up," the youngest mumbled while eating. Hyunjae would forever be surprised there was some human food in that house, but, with his brother's visits, it was surely for the best.

He whistled playfully at the comment, smirking. It took a second for Eric to blush furiously, not even minding Jacob who just entered the room.

"No, don't whistle like that! Don't even think of making fun of me, you ghoul!" he whined before finally turning to the blonde while Hyunjae was bursting into laughter, "Tell him, Jacob! It's only because we care for his dumb ass!"

Jacob chuckled and Hyunjae felt his arms wrap themselves around him as the blonde rested his head on his shoulder.

"Sometimes, caring for someone can bring the most unexpecting things," Jacob smiled. "Don't tell me you don't like spending this much time with Juyeon."

Eric's jaw dropped before he whined dramatically. Yet, neither of the older boys missed the red flush on his face.

"Not you too! Hyunjae, stop influencing him!"


End file.
